


Hoarding

by aruarudayo



Series: In Other Words [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, The trouble with libraries, appearances of karkat's romcom novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsundoku (Japanese)- The practice of buying a bunch of books and then not getting around to reading them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoarding

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from candyred69@dreamwidth

“Does it ever occur to you that taking books from the library also involves reading them in a timely manner?”

Rose peers around her stack of books to find Kanaya staring at her. She continues on her way towards her room; the troll falls in step beside her. “It’s not as if there are due dates on these,” the Seer reasons. “I can take as many as I want and keep them forever.”

“But you go every day and return with a stack of similar height. I’ve seen you read, but it’s not nearly fast enough to get through the whole pile.”

“I have a to-do list. All my books are in the order I want to read them.”

“Yes, but you need to actually read them in order for that list to have any purpose.”

“It’s fine, Kanaya. I’ll get to them when I’m ready. No one else reads them besides the two of us though, so I have some time.”

They reach Rose’s room. Kanaya opens the door before her companion can even reach for the handle, letting her walk in first to set down the books. She finds a space near a potted plant and a stack of books that looks suspiciously like Karkat’s collection of troll romance novels. 

Kanaya can barely walk into the room. Books are piled from floor to ceiling, occupying two layers on the bookshelves that Rose likely alchemized specifically for library books. The ones that don’t fit are relegated to the floor. A small path runs between the books from the door to the bed, and still Kanaya has to dance around the stacks, hoping she won’t accidentally make one fall. If she did, it would cause a chain reaction of catastrophic proportions. 

“I don’t think I’m going to let you go to the library any more,” Kanaya grumbles after finally making it to the girl’s bed. 

“I don’t think you can enforce that.” Rose joins her on the bed and moves to pull a book off the top of the stack nearest to her bed. Her smaller stature makes it difficult. 

The jade-blood reaches up and grabs the book for her. The tower shakes slightly. “Despite your intellect, I’m surprised you made these towers taller than you.” 

“It was the only way they would all fit.”

“I do believe that is a problem. You have just admitted to having a problem.”

“Too many books is never a problem…Oh, I’ve read this one already.” She moves to grab the next book in the stack, not thinking to put down the first book. 

Kanaya stares bemusedly as she goes up on the tips of her toes to get her fingers on the next one. Her expression changes to one of horror as the tower tips, and she jumps off the bed to shield Rose from the avalanche of books, which tumble down every which way, causing other stacks to fall and sway. 

When the dust finally settles, Kanaya looks pointedly at the girl in her arms. 

Rose sighs. “I’ll start putting some back.”


End file.
